Yours, Mine, Ours
by x.Myownway.x
Summary: Sequel to Behind Those Hazel Eyes; Kurt and Blaine are juggling work, family, and their three children, Devon, Cory and Ariella...Lot's of fluff, some angst, and some smut...the perfect mix for the perfect family :)
1. Chapter 1

So I'm back! LOL

This is just a mini little chapter to get us started on their family adventures...

Devon like myself has recently become obsessed with Despicable Me...If you haven't seen this yet then Devon is quite disappointed with you.

So this is about a year after Behind Those Hazel Eyes, and some things that you might want to know that won't ruin the story ahead of you:

Devon is now 5 years old

Ariella and Cory are 14 months (1yr 2)

Blaine is still a teacher and has his own class

Kurt still works for his designer store, but only part time and is designing more clothes and selling a few of his items.

Ariella and Cory attend day care 3 days a week

Devon and James are still best friends!

Yours, Mine, Ours

Prologue

Devon groaned loudly as he stretched on his new bed, he was still getting used to the hard mattress, he liked his big soft one that squeaked when he jumped, but he didn't like the way his toes dangled out of the end, he had a big boy bed now. It was a special big boy bed that had special Despicable Me covers, Devon loved Ariella for getting them for him for being 5! And he loved Cory for getting him his special yellow dressing gown too. But he especially loved his daddy's for getting him his own little television in his room and the Despicable Me DVD!

"Minion!" Devon giggled as he jumped up and put his favourite film on. He turned and looked at his new alarm clock and nodded his head. The lights were flashing 6 which meant it was too early to go and see his daddy's or his twins. Daddy Kurt had taught him the time, well he taught him that if the number was bigger than 7 then he could go and say hello, if not he was to wait. Unless he really really needed something. Devon didn't need anything now so he grabbed his teddy; he still loved his orange fluffy kitten and looked over at Pancake who was fast asleep. It was too early to wake him up too.

Devon watched the film for about an hour, he knew most of the words and his Daddy Blaine said he was so awesome because of that. Devon liked being awesome. James was awesome. James was his best friend and Devon would do anything to be as awesome as him. Just as Devon was thinking about seeing James at school on Monday, his door creaked open and Devon grinned up at Daddy Kurt.

"Hey kiddo." Kurt smiled walking into Devon's room and sitting beside him on his bed. It was a little bit bigger than a single bed so there was lots of room to cuddle.

"Hey Daddy." Devon grinned and snuggled beside him. "Daddy still sleeping?"

"Yep. He's lazy." Kurt smiled wrapping his arms around him.

"Lazy." Devon said shaking his head. "I'm not lazy. I was up at 6 and I put my film on and had cuddles with my teddy, but now it's past 7 so I can go and say hey?"

"You can, but everyone is still asleep, so I thought that maybe me and you could do something just us?"

"Just you and me?" Devon grinned.

"You and me." Kurt smiled.

"No twins?" Devon checked.

"No twins." Kurt mused.

"Okay. I love the twins daddy. They got me the best birthday presents. But I miss daddy time." Devon nodded.

"I know baby, I miss Devon time too. Go and get dressed and we can go out?"

"Okay." Devon nodded and ran to the closet. Kurt chuckled and headed back to the main bedroom.

Even though they had only been living in their new house for just over a year, it still felt weird for Kurt. He was so used to the cramped homeliness of his old apartment, the big house that Blaine's Father had brought for them seemed huge. Kurt made his way into the bedroom and kissed Blaine's cheek. "Baby wake up." Kurt breathed.

Blaine blinked his eyes open and frowned adorably. "S'going on? Babies?"

"Babies are okay, they woke up earlier for their feed, I changed them and put them back to sleep. I'm going to take Devon out for a bit." Kurt smiled.

"Okay." Blaine nodded his head and rubbed his eyes.

"You'll be okay with the two of them?" Kurt checked, though he knew his husband – he still wasn't getting used to that, even if it had been a year – would be absolutely fine.

"Course. Go and spend time with him. Maybe later I can take him to the park?"

"He'd love that." Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek again.

"Mm." Blaine hummed and closed his eyes.

"Baby monitor's beside your pillow." Kurt chuckled, knowing that Blaine wouldn't really go back to sleep, he'd want to be up to make sure his babies were okay.

"Daddy I'm ready." Devon cheered as he walked back into the bedroom. Being 5 meant Devon was a lot taller than he was just a few months ago, it seemed he was constantly going through growth spurts. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a green polo shirt and matching green converses, only his jeans were hitting his ankles and his top looked a little too small for him.

"I think I know where we're going." Kurt chuckled.

"No more shoes!" Blaine grumbled into his pillow.

"But we always need shoes!" Devon and Kurt called in unison making Blaine shake his head into the pillow.

Devon walked out with his daddy holding his hand and grinned, it had been a year since his twins had come and even though he loved them lots he still missed time with his daddy, as he swung their hands back and forth he couldn't help but think that today was going to be an awesome day; and he liked that!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter. I hope you like this. I haven't really got any plans or ideas for this fic. So help me! Any ideas you want for them? Please give me suggestions as my fluff bank is empty lol :D

Chapter 2

Devon couldn't believe how much him and his daddy had brought from the shops, at least six new outfits for him because daddy had insisted his trousers were far too short for him now, new glittery converses that Devon had insisted he had despite the looks the lady behind the counter was giving him. Kurt had remembered looking at shoes like that when he was a boy, and how everyone insisted they were for girls but his mother had brought them for him, so he had brought the shiny purple glittery converses for his son, knowing he would only let him wear them when he was at home or with family. He didn't want Devon going through what he went through at school. Then they had brought a few new baby-grows for the twins and to Devon's delight matching glittery converses, Ariella had a pink pair and Cory a blue pair.

"We didn't get daddy any shoes." Devon said as he skipped along the pavement.

"I know, but he has too many. We did get him some bow ties though." Kurt smiled ruffling his son's hair.

"True." Devon nodded. Kurt rolled his eyes, he had been hanging around with Finn for too long.

"Do you think daddy will like the glittery one?" Devon asked with hopeful eyes.

"I do." Kurt grinned, he couldn't wait for Blaine to see it. Devon had insisted he have it.

"Do you think daddy will be mad we spent lots?" Devon asked.

"No. Do you?" Kurt smiled.

"Probably yes." Devon nodded.

"Well we deserved it." Kurt nodded. "Now, I think Daddy is making us some chocolate chip pancakes, then later he's taking you to the park."

"Can the twins come?" Devon asked.

"Daddy thought you might like it just the two of you." Kurt smiled.

"I would but Ariella likes the swings and Cory likes chasing birds." Devon frowned. "They should come too."

"Okay, we'll see how they're doing." Kurt smiled, his son was just amazing.

When they arrived home, Blaine was laying in the middle of the floor in the living room with Cory jumping on his knees and Ariella walking around on her walker. When Kurt walked in she started to giggle and wave, causing her to fall down, she simply crawled over to Kurt and held onto his legs.

"Hey you," Kurt smiled picking her up. Blaine had dressed her in pink leggings and a red shirt, she looked cute and had her curly hair in bunches.

"Addy!" She giggled and rubbed her hands on his face.

Devon smiled and skipped over to Blaine as Kurt cuddled Ariella. He put his hands on his hips and watched as he bounced Cory. "Daddy what are you doing?"

"Von!" Cory screamed and as Blaine put him down crawled over to Devon excitedly. "Von! Von! Von!"

"Hi Cory." Devon chuckled and sat down so he could pick Cory up. He wasn't allowed to pick him up if he was standing. Cory cuddled against Devon and Devon kissed his cheek. "Got you shoes!" Devon said excitedly. Cory grinned up at him saying shoes and wiggling his feet. "That's right for your feet."

"You got shoes?" Blaine smiled sitting up and picking his boys up so they were both in his lap which made Devon grin.

"Lots of shoes. And tops. I got a top that says I'm the best big brother in the world!" Devon said excitedly. "And some jeans cause I'm big now. And some belts. And some pens. And a bag. And and and I think that's it." Devon giggled.

"It sounds like you had a nice time." Blaine smiled.

"I did daddy, but I missed you." Devon whispered.

"I missed you too kiddo. I made you chocolate pancakes, are you hungry?"

"Always hungry for pancakes!" Devon cheered making Cory jump. "Sorry baby."

"Von." Cory simply giggled and tugged his top.

"Don't crease it." Devon pouted looking at him, Cory giggled and crawled away.

"He's missed you too." Blaine smiled and picked Devon up.

Blaine carried Devon into the kitchen and sat him at the table, he had a nice morning with the twins, but he was glad to have Devon back, he loved the twins a lot but there was something about having Devon and Kurt home, it just made everything feel complete.

Kurt came into the kitchen, Ariella still in his arms and Cory walking a few steps before crawling behind them. Kurt set the twins in their high chairs and grabbed them some fruit. "Don't they want pancakes?" Devon asked.

"They've already had a big meal, so they're having some fruit." Blaine smiled as he served Devon his mini stack of chocolate pancakes. Kurt smiled and put some grapes and bananas on Devon's plate too, knowing his son had a big appetite. "Fruit pancakes for you too." Blaine grinned and served Kurt one that he had cut into a heart.

"Aw." Kurt grinned staring at his pancake.

"That's pretty." Devon nodded. "Cause Daddy loves you."

"That's right I do." Blaine grinned, leaning over the breakfast bar he pressed his lips against Kurt's.

"Not at the table Daddy. You promised!" Devon said loudly pulling Kurt and Blaine apart making them both giggle.

"I can't believe how much you two brought." Blaine laughed as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. The twins were in their rooms sleeping and Devon was dozing on the sofa watching Despicable Me.

"I got carried away, he was just so good. And I thought why not?" Kurt shrugged.

"I'm not mad, I just find it funny." Blaine smiled kissing his cheek. "Want me to help you put it all away?"

"Yes please. Devon's got two new shoes, one for school and the other for home. I don't want him to get bullied for wearing glittery shoes." Kurt whispered.

"He won't. I don't think James would let him get bullied. Do you?" Blaine laughed.

"True." Kurt smiled.

"You sound like Devon." Blaine grinned. "Who sounds like Finn."

"Who sounds like an animated cartoon character," Kurt giggled.

"True." Blaine winked.

"Devon said he wants the twins to go to the park too. So maybe we could take sandwiches and have a little picnic?" Kurt said snuggling against Blaine.

"That sounds great." Blaine grinned.

"It does indeed." Kurt smiled.

"Oh your dad phoned whilst you were out." Blaine said.

"What did he want?" Kurt asked hoping it wasn't anything important.

"Nothing, just a chat. I said he should come up soon. I know you miss him." Blaine said rubbing Kurt's arms softly.

"I do miss him." Kurt nodded.

"Well it's a good thing he's coming up soon." Blaine grinned.

"He is?" Kurt laughed.

"Yes. Very soon actually. I thought whilst Devon is on holiday he should come over, and Finn and Carol too..."

"Blaine what have you done?" Kurt laughed.

"I invited them over last week, they'll be here tomorrow. The spare room is set out for Burt and Carol and Finn is crashing on the sofa..."

"You...I could kiss you right now." Kurt whispered.

"Go on then. Devon isn't here to tell us off." Blaine giggled, his giggle being broken off by Kurt's lips crashing against his.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone asked for me to do a chapter where they were getting their haircut... so here it is :D I hope you like it XD And it's also given me a little idea for Devon's future ;)

Anyone else have any suggestions for me? :D

Chapter 3

"I'm excited." Devon grinned clapping his hands. Kurt and Blaine had wanted to keep everyone's visit tomorrow a surprise, but Devon had overheard their conversation, and now Devon wouldn't stop talking about it, he was constantly asking if they were coming soon, and how long it would be till he could give them cuddles.

"They'll be here tomorrow for breakfast." Blaine smiled picking Devon up. "So you need to go and do some writing, okay?"

"Okay." Devon sighed. He had outgrown his love for writing and letters about six months ago, every night he would play with his wooden letters and see if he could make words, but that had stopped and now every night he insisted on stories and songs, and whenever it was time to sit down and do some spellings and words he would shake his head and storm off.

"Just think you can show Grandpa how amazing you are." Blaine smiled.

"I'm not though. I'm not good with letters." He pouted.

"Well I think you are, shall we do some together?" Blaine asked softly.

"No, do it on my own. No one will laugh." He said and walked off to his little desk in the living room. Blaine watched him go with a frown, he would ask him more about that later.

"I think we should take the kids to get haircuts." Kurt said as he watched Ariella and Cory, they were both sitting in their play pens playing beautifully, but Kurt could see how their hair was getting in their eyes. "They look a little raggy."

"Okay...Want me to phone and see if our local salon has any bookings?"

"Sure." Kurt smiled. "If you had given me more warning I would have made sure that they all had haircuts before everyone came..."

"Kurt, no one is going to care that their hair is a little long." Blaine laughed, he found his husbands worries completely adorable.

"I know, but I just..."

"You always get scared that people think you're not doing a good job with them, but look at them Kurt. Devon is smart and funny and he is going to break hearts very soon. Ariella is beautiful and she's already walking and quite confident on his feet, and Cory is just as cute as you and has more words and sounds then any baby I know..."

"You don't know any other babies." Kurt chuckled.

"True, but if I did I know ours would be the best." Blaine grinned. "The point is they're amazing, you're amazing, you don't need to worry about what people think."

"I know. But make the call yeah?"

"It's already ringing." Blaine smiled.

To Kurt's delight there was space for all three of the kids to get their hair done that afternoon. Which was where they were now. Devon was sat on the floor looking up at the giant fish tank in the children's area. Cory was sat on Blaine's lap as they watched Ariella get her haircut. "She's like a princess, she's not making any fuss. Look at her." Devon giggled.

"Your dad said when you had your first haircut you screamed." Blaine smiled.

"Well I don't like people touching my hair." Devon pouted.

"I know, but you'll be brave today. It's just a little trim."

"I'll be brave." Devon nodded. "Did you know James' Mom cut his hair?"

"No..."

"It looked funny and was all crooked. And then I said I would help and make it tidier and when I got my scissors, Mr Dawson shouted very loudly." Devon said shaking head.

"Well that's because you're not a hairdresser and you don't cut people's hair, and you don't play with scissors near peoples hair because it's dangerous okay?"

"Well maybe you should tell to that James' Mom because she doesn't know that." Devon said looking at Blaine with such a serious face. "Maybe I should ask one of the hairdressers how you cut hair so I can help James?"

"And hopefully they will say you bring him here." Blaine laughed.

True to his word, Devon was very brave during his haircut and asked the lady lots of questions. Once he was finished he deemed that he wanted to be a hairdresser when he was older so he could save little boys from crooked haircuts that their Mom's gave them. Devon called his hairdresser a hero, hugged her and rushed over to tell Kurt about his plan for the future.

"Right little man, it's your turn." Blaine smiled picking Cory up and placing him on the chair, the minute he was sat on the chair he screamed loudly that the whole shop turned to look at him. "Cory it's okay, just a little haircut."

"No!" Cory screamed shaking his head.

"Cory don't scream." Devon said rushing over, he climbed up on top of the chair so he was looking at Cory.

"Von?" Cory said tearily making grabby hands for him.

"It's okay." Devon said and took Cory's hand in his. "Making you look like a prince."

"Von." Cory said shaking his head again.

"Let's sing." Devon said and played with his little brothers fingers. When he was sad his daddy's would always sing to him and everything would be better, so he started to sing a song that he had learned at school, and he was happy that Cory stopped crying and was even clapping along to the song and he didn't even notice that his hair was getting cut.

"All finished." The lady smiled and Devon grinned.

"It looks good. Well done." Devon smiled.

"Thanks." She chuckled ruffling Devon's hair.

Devon grinned up at her and kissed Cory's cheek. "Handsome baby. Come on, Grandpa will be here soon!"

"Ampa?" Cory frowned his eyebrows squishing together making Devon giggle.

"You did a good job Devon." Blaine smiled, picking Cory up he took Devon's hand and headed over to Kurt and Ariella who had been watching Devon intently as he sung.

"I didn't want Cory to have a crooked haircut, especially if I couldn't fix it." He nodded.

"Well you deserve a special present for being so good. What do you want?" Kurt smiled watching his son.

"I want..." Devon looked around the shop and grinned. "I want a fish!"

"Hey Devon, you all ready for bed?" Blaine smiled as he walked into his son's room.

"Yep." Devon nodded pointing to his pink pyjama bottoms and his blue and grey tee.

"Good. Remember what happens if you wake up early?"

"Stay in my room until it says 7!" Devon nodded proudly. "Will Grandpa be here?"

"He'll be here by 9." Blaine smiled stroking Devon's hair softly.

"Okay." Devon nodded watching the clock intently as if he could make it nine now.

"Devon, earlier you said something about people laughing when you did your letters..."

"Oh." Devon shook his head. "Just at school."

"Do they laugh if you do it wrong?" Blaine pressed.

"Sometimes." Devon shrugged. "James cuddles me so it's okay."

"Okay." Blaine whispered. "If they do it again just ignore them, don't let them make you not do your work okay? And know that me and your daddy would never ever laugh at you if you got something wrong."

"I know. Love you daddy." Devon smiled looking up at him.

"Love you too." Blaine grinned pressing his lips to Devon's hair and tucking him in, two stories and three songs later his son was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone for your reviews, you are all amazing :) Thanks to ChrisColfer2050 who has been throwing ideas around with me :D

If anyone else has any suggestions please let me know :D

Chapter 4

Devon woke up at 8, he couldn't believe he had slept past the time he was allowed out of his room. He jumped up and did a quick check to make sure 8 was before 9, he hoped he hadn't missed his Grandpa coming. When he realised he still had time he slowed his actions down slightly and skipped to his closet, he found his favourite top his Grandpa had gotten him, it was blue with a trophy on and said 'Worlds best Grandson' it was a little small for him but Devon didn't ever want to throw it away. He found his green skinny jeans and pulled them on too and his socks, one pink and one yellow, because he didn't know what colours he wanted to wear. He ran out into the kitchen and grinned when he saw the twins on their high chairs, and Kurt and Blaine at the table. They all turned to look at him and Devon gasped and ran back to his bedroom and into his small en-suite bathroom and brushed his teeth quickly.

"Dev, you okay buddy?" Kurt said walking in behind him. When he had ran out from the kitchen Kurt had thought maybe his son was upset that they were all up before him.

"I forgot to brush my teeth." Devon explained, or at least that's what Kurt figured he heard as Devon moved his electric toothbrush around in his mouth.

"Oh okay." Kurt chuckled. "You slept in late you must have been a sleepy baby."

"I'm not a baby any-more. I'm 5!" Devon declared holding his hand out to show his dad how many fingers he was.

"Well you'll always be my baby." Kurt smiled. "All finished?"

"All finished." Devon nodded, he put his toothbrush back in the little holder and wiped his mouth, he rushed over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Love you dad."

"Love you too kiddo." Kurt grinned picking him up. "Cereal for breakfast, we're going out for lunch with Grandpa."

"And Carol. And Finn. And Ariella. And Cory. And Daddy. And Daddy. And Cooper. And Me!" Devon nodded listing everyone. "And James?" He added in hopefully.

"James is on holiday, remember?" Kurt smiled rubbing his back softly.

"I know, he's coming back?" Devon whispered.

"He is. He'll be back in four days and you're sleeping at his house remember?"

"I remember." Devon grinned. "And then he's staying here."

"Yeah." Kurt smiled, though he wondered if Blaine remembered James was staying over with all of the people coming over.

"I can't wait." Devon grinned, he jumped off of Kurt's arms and skipped back into the kitchen, he pressed his lips against everyone's head and jumped up to kiss Blaine's head giggling when Blaine picked him up and held him tight.

"Good morning my lazy bunny." Blaine grinned sitting him on his lap.

"Hello Daddy. Grandpa be here soon." Devon smiled.

"First we have to have some breakfast though, would you like a smoothie?"

"A strawberry one?" Devon grinned, his eyes lighting up.

"If that's what you want, then yes." Kurt smiled.

"Cool." Devon nodded, he climbed on his chair opposite the twins and started to pull funny faces at Cory and wave to Ariella. He really did love his twins, even when they cried, and even when Cory spilt his juice all over his letters and then when Ariella was sick over his favourite space toy.

By 9, they had all eaten breakfast and the twins were now dressed. Ariella was wearing a little pink dress and her new pink glittery converses, Cory was wearing jeans and a shirt and his blue converses and Devon had put his glittery purple ones on. He was jumping around the room getting everyone to look at the sparkles. Cory and Ariella were trying to copy his jumping and both of them falling every so often.

The doorbell rang and Devon ran to the door, he looked through the peep hole and shouted Grandpa as he tried to open the door, Kurt come rushing over and helped him. The door hadn't even opened properly and Devon was already wrapped in his Grandpa's arms, kissing his cheek sloppily. "I missed you Grandpa!"

"Missed you too kiddo." Burt smiled, he carried him into the house, a chuckling Finn and Carol following. Ariella and Cory crawled over to them, and was each picked up. "Do you like my shoes?" Devon grinned showing his Grandpa his shoes. "Daddy got them for me!"

"They're amazing bud." Burt smiled rubbing his back softly.

"Ariella and Cory have them too!" Devon grinned.

"I can see." Burt smiled.

Kurt chuckled watching as his dad and step mom gave cuddles to the children before Burt wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I missed you kid."

"Missed you too, dad." Kurt grinned hugging his father back.

Finn came over holding Ariella and hugged Kurt, they spoke for a few minutes before Kurt gave a quick hug to Carol and spoke to her about everything.

"Let's let them get settled yeah?" Kurt laughed once Devon had grabbed his now giant folder full of art and was rushing over to Burt.

"They've just had a long flight, let them put their things away and have a drink. They're here for a whole week you'll have plenty of time to show them everything." Blaine said, when he saw Devon's lip forming a pout.

"How about we look at the pictures after lunch, kiddo? You can come and have a drink with me and tell me all about school." Burt smiled.

"Okay." Devon nodded and put his folder down on the side and rushed over to Burt and sat with him on the sofa.

"So dude, how's it going?" Finn asked as he jumped on the side and sat with Blaine.

"It's going great, what about you?" Blaine laughed.

"Going great." Finn smiled. "How are the twins? They're huge now!"

"I know, they don't stop growing." Blaine laughed.

"I can see." Finn smiled as Ariella was trying to grab hold of his legs.

"She likes you." Blaine smiled.

For a couple of hours they stayed catching up at home, but then Finn declared he was hungry and Devon decided it was time for them to go out to lunch. "Cooper is meeting us there." Blaine smiled.

"Yes!" Devon cheered jumping up and down excitedly. "Let's go let's go!"

Kurt chuckled and got everyone ready to go, hoping that Devon would calm down soon because he could see him getting over excited, and an over excited Devon normally meant something was going to break.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the delay with this story, I had a little writers block :( Someone asked to see them go trick or treating...and here it is...we just have to pretend it is still Halloween :D

Chapter 5

"I can't believe we hadn't realised Halloween was so close!" Blaine said as he pushed the front door open. He had gone shopping on his own to pick up a few bits to eat and had come back almost three hours later with bags and bags of what Kurt could only assume was candy.

"That's because we've been busy." Kurt shrugged from where he was sitting on the sofa, his dad and Carol were sat beside him watching the television and Finn was sprawled out on the floor sleeping with Cory's head resting on his chest. Ariella and Devon were fast asleep on the armchair together.

"Well, our babies are going to look so cute." Blaine grinned holding up a bag and shaking it.

"Our babies will be grumpy if you wake them up." Kurt smiled.

"But it's Halloween!" Blaine pouted and sat down on the floor beside Kurt.

"Okay, show me what you got?" Kurt chuckled.

Blaine grinned and pulled out a pumpkin prince outfit. "This is for Cory." He grinned, it was a typical child's pumpkin outfit, only for the hat there was a crown. "Pumpkin Prince Cory." Blaine grinned and laid it neatly on the floor. "Ariella is a Princess."

"We already have six Princess dress upstairs..." Kurt smiled.

"Now we have 7. It's black and red, Halloween Princess." Blaine nodded.

"Okay, and what did you get Devon?"

"A pirate!" Blaine grinned, he held up a black and white tee with a gold belt and black shorts, with a stuffed parrot, a bag of gold and a sword as accessories.

"Now that is cute." Carol grinned from beside Kurt.

"Don't encourage him." Kurt laughed, but he couldn't believe how cute the outfits looked.

"I was thinking we could take them trick or treating." Blaine said bouncing on his feet excitedly. "We didn't get to last year because Devon was sick."

"He wasn't sick." Kurt laughed. "You both ate all of the candy when I told you it wasn't for you..."

"And then we had belly ache so we were sick." Blaine nodded. Kurt just rolled his eyes again.

"You, Blaine and Finn could take them, then when the twins get irritated then Finn can bring them home and we'll watch them." Carol smiled.

"We don't get to go?" Burt pouted at his wife. It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"We'll al go." Kurt smiled. "I'll phone Ashley and see if she wants us to take James."

"Oh yeah he's back today." Blaine nodded.

"And staying over..."

"More kids?" Burt groaned, he had heard from Devon all about his best friend James and how amazing he was and how they were having a sleepover because they were big enough too now.

"He's pretty quiet." Kurt laughed, he grabbed his cell and sent a quick text to Ashley, getting a reply a few minutes later saying that would be great and she'd get him a costume and be over in a few hours. "We should decorate in here, so when they wake up it's a surprise." Kurt smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Blaine grinned. "Right, I'm on candy supervision." Blaine nodded and jumped up. Kurt rolled his eyes, it was going to be a long day.

Devon woke up and groaned, his body hurt from sleeping on the chair, he looked down in his arms and saw Ariella was still asleep with him. "Pretty baby." He cooed and played with her fair hair a little bit. He heard snoring and looked on the floor and rolled his eyes at Finn. "Silly Finn." He smiled and got up slowly, making sure Ariella was in a comfortable position on the chair. When he got on the floor he looked up and gasped when he saw all of the scary decorations.

"Daddy!" He shouted running into the kitchen, screaming when he saw lots of bones hanging on the door. "Daddy!"

"Shh buddy it's okay." Burt rushed over to Devon and picked him up. "They're just for Halloween."

"Where's daddy?" Devon sobbed.

"They just popped to the shop to get more candy." Burt said gently rubbing Devon's back.

"Candy?" Devon sniffled wiping his eyes.

"It's Halloween. So we need candy to give to kids if they knock on the door."

"Do I get candy?" Devon asked he had stopped crying now and was calming down.

"Well when you knock on doors and get some yes." Burt grinned.

"I'm going trick or treating?" Devon giggled excitedly. "I don't have a costume."

"Oh you do. Your daddy sorted it all out." Burt smiled. "Shall we put it on now and then you can scare them when they get in?" Burt grinned.

"Yes!" Devon nodded excitedly.

Kurt and Blaine walked back into the house an hour after they had left, Carol and Burt had decorated the house amazingly in such a short amount of time; there were cobwebs in the corners hanging down with large plastic spiders hanging off of them. There were pumpkins and skeletons and it looked amazing. "I feel like I'm at a fair." Blaine grinned as he put the bags of candy down.

"Give me your Candy!" Devon's loud voice came screaming down the stairs and his silver sword pointing right at Blaine. He was wearing the pirate costume and he looked incredible, his hair was messy and he had a few make up spots on his face. "I am a pirate! And it is my job to protect the Pumpkin Prince and Princess! And you need to give us candy!"

"Yes sir!" Blaine grinned and handed him a piece of candy.

"Thanks daddy." Devon giggled.

"You're welcome." Blaine smiled. "You look very cute."

"I'm a cute scary pirate." Devon nodded.

"Are we going to trick or treat now?" Devon asked jumping up and down.

"We will be soon, but right now we need to get the Prince and Princess ready and James will be here soon!"

"Yay! Do you think James likes pirates?" Devon asked as he grabbed more candy and ran into the kitchen where Carol had started to set up some halloween activities for them all to do. Devon didn't bother waiting for an answer from his dads, just ran in to help so he could make tonight the best night ever for him and his best friend!


	6. Chapter 6

Just cute fluffy stuff to give you a tooth ache!

Don't forget if you have any ideas for this story to let me know XD

Chapter 6

When James arrived, Devon was a hyper mess. He grabbed James by the hand and pulled him towards the living room to see all of the treats they had to do. Kurt assured Ashley that everything would be okay and she left soon after.

"I got you a present Devon!" James grinned, he rushed over to his over night bag and pulled out a small box.

"I like presents!" Devon announced clapping excitedly. He opened the box carefully and grinned when he saw a boat shaped photo frame with a picture of Devon and James at the park in. "Look it's us!"

"Mommy printed the picture and I picked the frame. You like boats."

"I do like boats." Devon nodded, he put the photo frame on the top shelf, using the sofa as a ladder. "Ariella and Cory won't get it." He nodded and jumped down, he wrapped his arms around James and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you like it." James whispered against his ear. "I got your daddies some chocolates. And Ariella and Cory some rubber ducks. And I got us some chocolate too."

"I like chocolate too." Devon nodded hugging him again.

"Are you boys ready for Halloween?" Burt asked as he walked in.

"James has to put his pirate outfit on first." Devon said, grabbing James' bag and helping him put on his outfit. "Pirate James and Pirate Devon are ready to steal candy."

"Great." Burt smiled helping Devon sort sort his costume out, they looked adorable. Kurt and Blaine walked in making Devon and James giggle hysterically, they were both in costume too. Blaine was dressed in a leather jacket and glasses giving the impression that he was a rebel, and Kurt was dressed as a ninja. Finn walked in behind them in his old football jersey, his face painted like a zombie.

"You all look ridiculous." Burt laughed.

Carol chuckled walking in behind them with Ariella and Cory in her arms. Cory waving excitedly at James and everyone in the room, and Ariella just playing with her princess dress. "We go now?" Devon asked jumping up and down excitedly.

"Let's. When we get back we're going to watch some scary cartoons." Kurt grinned.

"And eat our candy." Devon nodded looking pointedly at his Dad.

"And eat some of our candy." Kurt smiled.

"That means lots." Devon whispered to James who just clapped along.

They all headed out, Devon taking James hand and pulling him out first, he kept his hand in James' and skipped excitedly to go and get some candy.

After an hour and a half of trick or treating, Kurt decided it was time to get the boys in. The older boys and teenagers were on the streets causing some trouble and Kurt didn't want Devon or James to see it. After twenty minutes, Ariella and Cory had started to fuss and Carol and Burt took them back home, leaving Devon and James with Finn, Kurt and Blaine.

"Time to eat our candy!" Devon grinned clapping his hands excitedly as they skipped into the front room. He gasped when he saw sleeping bags spread out on the floor and what looked to be a spooky fort around them.

"What's this?" Kurt smiled looking over at Burt who had a grin on his face.

"We thought we could sleep here." Burt grinned.

"And fall asleep watching some scary cartoons." Carol smiled holding a pack of brand new DVD's. Devon rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Thank you!" He squealed, he took the DVD's and rushed back over to James who looked through them excitedly with him. "What one shall we watch first?"

"Toy Story!" James cheered. "To infinity!"

"And beyond!" Devon finished and he rushed over to the DVD player and put it on.

Devon and James snuggled under the fort, Kurt had brought them a bowl and allowed them to pour some of their sweets in the bowl to eat and took the rest of them for another day. Finn and Blaine instantly went over to sit beside them, they said it was so they could watch the film, but Kurt saw the way their hands kept sneaking into the candy bowl. Devon and James were so engrossed in the film they didn't notice the candy thieves.

"Thanks for doing all of this." Kurt smiled sitting on the sofa beside Burt and Carol. Ariella and Cory were fast asleep in their room, Kurt had put the baby monitor on the side in case they woke up but he knew they would be asleep all night.

"It's our pleasure." Carol grinned up at him. "They're very cute together."

"I think they'll be married by the time they're nineteen." Kurt laughed looking over to James and Devon who were now cuddled together in one sleeping bag. Kurt liked the way that James was holding Devon who was getting a little scared at the film.

"Well as long as they're happy." Burt nodded.

"They will be. I'm sure of it." Kurt smiled leaning back against his dad.

"Do you think they'll be more babies in your future?" Carol giggled.

"Maybe. One day. Not now though." Kurt laughed. "What with the twins and Devon, it's all a bit much right now. When they're older I definitely wouldn't say no."

"What about Blaine?" Burt asked.

"I think for him it's more the merrier." Kurt chuckled.

"Make sure he doesn't pressure you into anything." Burt said softly.

"He'd never." Kurt assured him.

"Well just make sure." Burt said gruffly. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked over to Blaine who was sucking on a lolly watching the film, Devon and James were still cuddling, the candy was long forgotten as they watched the film.

Half way through the first film, Burt and Carol headed to the guest room to go to sleep. Finn had moved to his sleeping bag and was sprawled across it, a never ending bowl of candy beside him, he constantly had something in his mouth. Blaine and Kurt were snuggled together on the arm chair, Kurt tucked protectively against Blaine's side, and James and Devon were on the floor, laying together.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Kurt whispered.

"Anything you want to." Blaine smiled, running his hands up and down Kurt's side, loving the way Kurt shivered against him.

"Well James will be going home at about lunch time and Devon will be staying at his house." Kurt smiled.

"Maybe we can ask Burt and Carol to watch the twins and we can do something just us." Blaine suggested. "We haven't done anything just me and you since before the twins."

"I know." Kurt sighed leaning against him. "I'd like that."

"Good." Blaine beamed.

"Daddies shh!" Devon said turning to face them and shaking his head. "You're missing the film!"

"Sorry." Kurt and Blaine giggled, they stayed quiet for the rest of the film not wanting to upset Devon again.


	7. Chapter 7

So I know you are all getting a bit confused by the difference in James and Devon's relationship, but the next few chapters of this will not be focussing on them and then there will be a bit of a time jump and it will focus more on Cory...

Here's a nice Klaine chapter for you.. It's pretty fluffy as the next few chapters...well let's just say there might not be much fluff...

Chapter 7

"I'm glad we're doing this." Blaine smiled as he opened the cab door for Kurt to get in. Kurt slid elegantly in, his legs covered in tight white jeans, despite getting older Kurt could still pull off his amazing wardrobe, something they were both very thankful for – especially Blaine.

"Me too." Kurt smiled, once Blaine was sat beside him he took his hand and started to play with his fingers. It felt so good just to have some time away with his husband. Cory had been screaming as they left, but Ariella hadn't seemed that bothered. They were both upset to leave a distressed Cory, but Finn had him in his arms and they knew he would be okay with the older man.

"I've really missed you." Blaine whispered as he wrapped Kurt closer, Kurt's head fitting perfectly against his shoulder and he enjoyed being held by his man.

"Missed you too." Kurt smiled.

Blaine told the cab driver where to go, they were both going to enjoy themselves tonight and if that meant having a couple glasses of wine then so be it. In fact, Carol had said if they came home able to walk in a straight line they would just have to go out again before they all left. Neither were big drinkers, but they were planning on having a couple of glasses simply because they could, if they woke up in the morning with a headache they had three very willing babysitters to look after the children whilst they slept of their hangovers.

The restaurant was crowded, but Blaine had managed to book a table. He knew it was Kurt's favourite Italian place to eat, and he wanted tonight to be perfect for him. They were shown to their table, it was in the back but beautifully lit with red glittering candles. "I always think of Lady and The Tramp when we come here." Kurt smiled as he sat down, Blaine sitting opposite him and immediately taking his hand in his on top of the table.

"Hey, I thought I dressed up a bit tonight." Blaine pouted.

"Funny." Kurt chuckled with a roll of his eyes. His husband did look good tonight; Blaine was wearing a royal blue shirt, with black skin tight trousers that fit him perfectly. Blaine just grinned back and played with Kurt's wedding ring, something he did whenever he got the chance.

"Feels weird without the kids." Blaine commented once they had ordered a bottle of red wine, and their food.

"I know." Kurt laughed. "A good weird."

"Definitely." Blaine smiled, he brought Kurt's hand to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss on his fingers.

"You're being very romantic this evening." Kurt smiled, his body tingling at the sensation of Blaine's lips on his skin.

"I've just wanted to do this in so long." Blaine whispered. "Sorry if it's too much." He said sheepishly.

"It's not. I like it." Kurt grinned.

The married pair spoke aimlessly about work and what they were going to get up to the next couple of weeks, before they knew it they had finished their meals and shared a desert; chocolate strawberries with vanilla ice cream and neither wanted the night to end.

"Let's go to a club," Blaine grinned, they had finished their bottle of wine and both were enjoying the slight buzz running through their bodies.

"Okay." Kurt chuckled.

They walked to a club near by hand in hand, every so often Blaine would lean in against Kurt and kiss his neck making Kurt shiver against him. Kurt loved Blaine like this. The club was small and crowded, loud music vibrating throughout the bright walls. "Want a drink?" Blaine smiled wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Please." Kurt grinned, swaying his hips slightly against the music. Blaine grinned in appreciation loving the way Kurt felt against him. Ordering the drinks, Blaine reluctantly let go of his husband and watched as he swayed on the spot slightly, Kurt's eyes wide with excitement as he took in his surroundings. Kurt didn't go clubbing much, Blaine went sometimes with Cooper and some teachers from work, but watching Kurt now as he danced around the club, Blaine made a mental note to take Kurt clubbing more often.

They found a nice table near the dance floor and Blaine placed their drinks on it as he pulled Kurt to sit down. "Drink and then we can dance." Blaine grinned.

"Okay." Kurt giggled, he brought the straw to his lips and wrapped his lips around it, noticing the way Blaine's eyes watched him intently. "See something you like?" Kurt purred.

"I do indeed." Blaine grinned. Kurt just smiled back innocently and the two made little jokes as they finished their drinks.

After two hours of drinking and dancing, Blaine could tell it was all getting to Kurt's head and knew he should probably take him home. "I love you." Kurt giggled as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, barely aware of the fact that Blaine was practically carrying him out of the club.

"I love you too." Blaine grinned pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple, he had slowed down on his drinking about an hour ago, knowing both of them getting completely wasted would only involve in them doing something they would regret in the morning.

"You have very nice hair." Kurt continued, his hand coming to Blaine's hair and stroking it.

"You tell me every day." Blaine chuckled. He hailed a cab and rolled his eyes as Kurt clapped as it pulled up. "Come on my drunken love, lets get you home to sleep."

"Home to our babies." Kurt grinned.

"Home to our babies." Blaine nodded. "We need to try and be quiet though so we don't wake them up."

"Okay." Kurt whispered nodding his head seriously. Blaine rolled his eyes again and told the cab driver where to go. Half way through the drive Kurt had fallen asleep against him and was making the cutest little snores against him. Blaine smiled watching him, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such an amazing husband. He paid the cab driver and carried Kurt out of the car.

"Kurt, come on you need to walk." Blaine said nudging him slightly. Kurt groaned and started to walk slowly, tripping slightly.

"It's okay, I got you." Blaine smiled helping him up.

"My hero." Kurt slurred.

Blaine smiled and opened the door, he looked in to the living room and saw Finn fast asleep and smiled, he carried Kurt into the bedroom and laid him on the bed, within a few seconds he was already fast asleep. Blaine rolled his eyes, Kurt was such a light weight it was adorable. He changed him quickly, knowing a bitchy Kurt in the morning about a crease in his good pants would just not be pretty. He grabbed aspirin and placed them on both of their sides, he would need it too in the morning. He pulled his trousers down and his shirt off and laid beside Kurt, instantly Kurt had snuggled into him and Blaine wrapped him in his arms.

"Goodnight my love." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's hair he held him as he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the wait in chapters, I've had writers block and have been pretty busy with work :(

Hope you like this chapter...

Chapter 8

A desperate groan escaped Kurt's lips as he woke up to the sound of Cory screaming again, shortly after the angry sounds of Ariella being woken from her slumber sounded round the house too. Kurt rushed out of bed and ran to the twins bedroom. Ariella was standing in her cot screaming from the top of her lungs now whilst Cory was laying on his back, his screams having died down to almost pathetic little whimpers.

"Cory. It okay baby." Kurt said as he walked over to him, he picked him up and frowned. "Oh god you're hot." Kurt said trying to keep the panic hidden. Kurt held him close not liking how his whimpers were getting louder. Why did Cory have to be sick when Blaine was at a conference? Kurt shook his head and grabbed the thermometer. When he saw how high his sons temperature was he rushed to the living room doing the only thing he could think of and phone an ambulance.

"Daddy what's going on?" Devon asked, his hair was a mess and his pyjamas all twisted.

"Cory is feeling a little sick so I'm taking him to the doctors. Aunty Rachel is on her way to watch you and Ariella." Kurt said softly. He had never been more grateful that his best friend lived only a few minutes away. It had been five minutes since Kurt called for the ambulance, he had done everything they said taking everything off of Cory to try and reduce the fever but e hated the way his breath was coming in short gasps and the way his body was trembling violently.

"I need you to be brave okay? Cory will be okay and you need to be a big brother and look after Ari" Kurt whispered.

"I can do that." Devon said softly. His eyes transfixed to Cory. He rushed over to him and took his hand, "you be okay Cory." Devon said tearfully. The minute Cory heard Devon's voice he stopped crying so loudly and looked up at his brother. "Daddy is scared. So you need to be okay."

Kurt's heart broke as h listened to his son. The door went and Kurt rushed to answer it, relief flooding through him when he saw a tired looking Rachel on the door step and the ambulance pull up.

"Ariella is in the nursery, she's just fallen back to sleep. Devon is with Cory." Kurt whispered. He rushed back into the living room and smiled sadly as Devon sung a song to Cory to calm him down.

Once the Paramedics were with Cory, Rachel took Devon to his bedroom, knowing he would only be scared if he saw them treat Cory.

"Devon I'm going to the doctors with Cory now, remember to be brave. I'll phone you soon okay?" Kurt whispered.

"Kay." Devon nodded hugging his dad tightly. "Give Cory a kiss from me."

"Of course I will. And you give Ari one from me."

"Course." Devon nodded wiping his eyes quickly, he was brave he shouldn't cry.

The ride to the hospital was one of the most scariest experiences Kurt will ever remember. He was sat on a wobbly plastic chair, one hand desperately holding on as the other held onto Cory's shaking one. Cory had an oxygen mask that looked too big on his face and he was desperately trying to claw off. 

Kurt remembered answering questions, stupid questions that Kurt knew e would have to answer at least ten times today. When did he notice something was wrong? Has he shown signs of being I'll lately? Is he normally a healthy baby? Kurt answered all of the questions shakily. All he could think about was how much he needed Blaine with him.

Everything passed in a blur from the ambulance to getting in the hospital. Cory was taken into the emergency room and Kurt was left to pace the waiting rooms. He needed to be with his son right now and no matter how much begging and pleading the doctors left him outside.

Kurt grabbed his cell from his pocket with shaky hands. Calling Blaine would probably be one of the hardest things he's ever done.

It was the middle of the night and Kurt knew there was a chance that Blaine might not even answer. After the fifth ring a very sleepy Blaine answered. "Kurt what is it?"

Kurt took a shaky breath, he had no idea what to say. "Blaine..."

"Baby what's wrong?" Kurt could tell that Blaine was more awake now, more alert, he knew something was wrong.

"It's Cory, he's in the hospital. He was really hot, and he was shaking. I'm scared." Kurt let the last part out in a sob, he was so tired and scared he had no idea what to do.

"What hospital?" Blaine asked, Kurt could hear rustling and knew his partner was getting ready. Kurt told him the name of the hospital and to both of their relief the hospital wasn't that far away for Blaine to get to. "I'll be there soon okay?"

"Please hurry. Rachel is with Devon and Ariella, I...I don't know if I should call my dad, what do you think?"

"Let's leave calling them until we know what's wrong, it could just be a fever. I'll be there in about an hour okay? Get a coffee and please try and calm down, okay?"

"I'll try." Kurt breathed. "Drive safe."

"Always. I love you." Blaine whispered.

"Love you too." Kurt ended the call and took a deep breath. Blaine was right, Kurt needed to calm down and get a coffee so that's what he did. He felt as though he had been waiting hours, but in reality only a few minutes had passed before a nurse came out to talk to him.

"Are you Kurt?" She asked softly. Kurt nodded quickly. "I'm Nancy, I'm helping with Cory. He's doing okay, he still has a high temperature but we have given him something to help reduce that."

"Is he going to be okay?" Kurt whispered. He couldn't lose him.

"The fever is going down, and he isn't trembling any more, we have given him a mild pain killer in case he is in any pain. The horrible thing when they're so little is they can't tell us exactly what's wrong. You mentioned to the paramedics that he hasn't been eating properly."

"No, the last few days he seemed to have lost his appetite, he'd eat some fruit but only if it was soft, we figured it was his teeth." Kurt breathed.

"That's a good assumption you made, his age he will be teething a bit." She said softly. "Did he show any signs of being sick or feeling unwell?"

"A little quieter then normal, but nothing really." Kurt sighed. "I should have brought him in sooner."

"You brought him in now and that's what matters." Nancy said reassuringly. "Now, would you like me to call anyone for you?"

"No, my partner is on his way, he was at a conference." Kurt said softly.

"Okay, well you can come and sit with Cory now, he has a few wires attached to him so it might be scary at first when you see him, but they're just monitoring his heart and his temperature. We've taken some bloods and we should know what's caused it soon."

"Okay. Thank you." Kurt whispered quietly.

Kurt hated looking at Cory like this, he was laying in a small bed wearing nothing but his diaper, his eyes were closed and he looked almost peaceful, if it wasn't for the tubes and wires and loud beeping machines all around him. "Oh baby." Kurt whispered and sat in the plastic chair beside the bed. He reached out nervously and took Cory's little hand in his. "It's going to be okay baby boy, be home in no time. I promise."

Kurt sat with a sleeping Cory for over an hour talking to him, singing to him, he wasn't too sure what he was even saying, but he just needed his son to hear him. The door opened and Blaine walked in, his eyes red from crying. Kurt let go of Cory and rushed over to his husbands. "He okay?" Blaine asked, his eyes tearing up again as he looked over at his son.

"Sleeping." Kurt whispered, his head fitting perfectly against the crook of Blaine's neck. "His temperature has gone down completely now, they've done some tests on him just waiting for the results."

"Okay." Blaine nodded. "Are you okay? You look exhausted."

"I'm okay." Kurt whispered. "I should phone and see how Devon is, he seemed so scared."

"It's still early, Rachel probably got him back to sleep. Let's wait a little longer to phone, okay?"

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "I'm scared."

"Me too." Blaine breathed holding onto him tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this, you are all amazing :)

Also, I'm not a doctor and don't have any medical knowledge but I did try my best and worked with Google for this chapter :D

Chapter 9

Kurt hadn't realised he had fallen asleep until Cory's cries had woken him up. For a split second he forgot what had happened, he forgot that instead of being at home in his safe and warm bed that he was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair that had made his neck and back ache. He shot up quickly. He was in hospital. Cory was sick. He looked over to the small incubator where Cory was just waking up, he looked pale still and his cries weren't his normal cries, he sounded pained and looked so lost. Blaine was already at Cory's side, his fingers gently rubbing over Cory's eyebrows, something that always soothed him.

"You can pick him up." The nurse said from the door, making Blaine and Kurt look round.

"What if it hurts him?" Blaine asked worried.

"I think it will comfort him more." She said gently. Blaine nodded and slowly picked him up, at first Cory's cries got louder but as he found the familiar place on his Dad's shoulder he snuggled against him and he soon stopped crying and was left making little whimpering noises.

"Is there any news?" Kurt asked.

At the sound of his Husband's voice, Blaine turned and looked at Kurt and pressed a soft kiss to his head, making Nancy smile. "The tests have shown that he's got an infection in his bladder. There's been a little blood in his urine which is leading us to think that that's what the problem is. We're going to set him up on an antibiotic drip."

"Is it serious?" Blaine whispered the question that Kurt was too scared to ask.

"It can get serious if it isn't treated straight away, but luckily you brought him in and we can get the drip in straight away and once that starts taking effect the pain should start to ease." Nancy said softly. "The Doctor's want to see what has caused the infection, it could just be a random thing that he just happened to get, or it could be caused by something a little more serious and we want to do what we can to make sure there is nothing else going on."

"More tests?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes, a few more scans once the infection starts to clear up. Right now his bladder is a little swollen, which means every time he is going to urinate, it's causing a strain. The antibiotic drip will reduce the swelling and we can get a better look."

"In some cases it has been known to make the bladder a little weaker, you might find when he goes to potty train he is unable to do it as quickly, or has a lot more accidents. In cases where they're very young it doesn't have much of an effect."

"Okay." Kurt nodded looking up at Blaine who smiled softly. "What about eating and everything? How will that work on the drip?"

"He can eat as normal, he might not be hungry, he might be a little sick at first because of the drip so only light food. Does he have milk?"

"Normally has cows milk in the morning." Blaine answered.

"Give him that now, and then in about an hour or so we will put the drip in." Nancy said softly.

"We've got two kids, can they come in here?" Blaine asked he was missing Ariella and Devon terribly and holding such a weak and vulnerable Cory in his arms right now was really making him miss his little family even more.

"Of course. We have a crèche here, they can stay there, or if they are okay in the room here with you they can stay here. Visiting hours are during the day but as he is young one of you are allowed to stay in the evenings with him, we can set up a bed for you beside his. We will be moving him to a more private room so you and your family will be able to be together."

"Thank you so much Nancy." Kurt said, he was so glad that they had a lovely nurse to help them through this.

"I'll come down again in a few minutes with some milk for him, do you two want anything?"

"No thank you, I'll go to the cafe in a bit to pick us something up." Kurt smiled.

"Okay." Nancy nodded and walked out.

"I'll go and call Rachel and tell her she can bring Devon and Ari down, and I'll call my dad, he'll want to know." Kurt whispered.

"He's going to be okay." Blaine whispered.

"I hope so." Kurt smiled, he walked over to them and wrapped his arms around them both pressing a soft kiss to Cory's cheek. "He feels warm."

"A little, not much," Blaine said gently, rubbing Kurt's back. "You were so brave last night, Kurt. I don't know what I would have done if it were me alone."

"I don't even remember it." Kurt whispered. "I guess the adrenaline kicked in."

"Well I'm just glad it did." Blaine smiled holding him close. "Why don't you go to the café, you get us something to eat, make your phone calls."

"Yeah. You'll call me if anything happens?"

"Of course." Blaine nodded, he pressed a soft kiss to his anxious husbands lips and watched as he walked out of the room. Once Kurt was gone, Blaine looked down at Cory who had now calmed down a lot and was looking up at him with his bright eyes. "Don't scare us again, please Cory. You gave your dad such a fright, don't ever do that to us again." Blaine whispered. Cory just blinked back in response.

Kurt sat outside, a cup of hot coffee in his hands, he had his phone to his ear telling his dad everything that had happened. Kurt was proud of himself for not breaking down, he knew at some point it would happen but he wanted to be on his own when it did, or maybe even with Blaine, he knew his husband was going through the same thing; they would both need each other to hold.

"Carol is here, she said she has a few weeks off so she will come up and stay with you to help with Ariella and Devon."

"Dad, she doesn't have to." Kurt said softly.

"Nonsense, Kurt." Carol's voice was speaking now and Kurt figured he was on speaker phone. "It's going to be a bit of a strain on you both and this way neither of you will miss out on being at the hospital with Cory."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"I'm positive." Carol said softly. "I'll be up as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you so much."

"I'll come up too, for as long as I can." Burt's voice now. "There's a flight this evening I'll try and book us emergency tickets now."

"Thanks dad." Kurt whispered wiping his eyes.

"Everything will be okay." Burt said softly.

"I hope so." Kurt ended the call, knowing if he didn't he would just end up having his break down now. He headed back into the café and ordered two breakfast sandwiches and another two coffees, throwing his empty one into the bin. He sent a text to Rachel, knowing he wouldn't have been able to speak to his best friend on the phone without reducing to a bawling mess. He told her to bring Ariella and Devon to the hospital, and told her what she should bring, though he knew she would know what to do, he just needed to feel as though he was in control of something in his life. He made his way back to the hospital room where he saw Blaine sat back on the uncomfortable plastic chairs, and Cory was fast asleep. Kurt walked over and sat beside Blaine, handing him his food.

"Thank you." Blaine said wrapping an arm around him.

"Did he have his milk?" Kurt asked resting his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"A little, not much. Nancy said that's to be expected." Blaine assured him.

"Okay." Kurt nodded and took a bite of his sandwich, despite his stomach turning in knots he still made himself eat, knowing he needed to be strong for his son. "Devon and Ariella will be here soon with Rachel, and my dad and Carol are coming down and then Carol is off work for a few weeks and said she can help us out."

"That's great." Blaine nodded.

"Yeah." Kurt whispered holding onto him tightly.

"Try and get a little rest, you'll need it when Devon comes."

"Yeah." Kurt nodded holding onto him even tighter as he closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the wait guys, have had a lot of things going on and it's just been a bit hectic. I've also had writers block so I'm sorry if this chapter is rubbish :(

Chapter 10

Kurt woke up to the sound of feet running across the floor and then his lap was full of a scared little boy. Kurt opened his eyes and saw a head of curly hair nestled into his chest. "Oh Dev." Kurt breathed rubbing his back and pulling him closer.

"Is my Cory okay?" Devon asked quietly.

Kurt looked over to Blaine who was now holding a sleeping Ariella in his lap, Blaine nodded softly. Nothing had happened whilst Kurt had been asleep which meant Cory was still the same. "The doctor's are making him better baby, he's having some medicine now whilst he's sleeping and that should make him feel better." Kurt whispered.

"Can I see him?" Devon asked, his little fists gripping so tightly into Kurt's top.

"Course, but he looks a little scary because he has a drip in his arm but it's not hurting him I promise."

"Okay." Devon said quietly, he made no attempt to get up from his Dad's lap so Kurt just picked him up and carried him over to the small plastic cot where Cory was sleeping was.

"He's just here baby, are you going to look?" Kurt asked as he stood over Cory. His little son was sleeping so soundly, if it wasn't for the drips in his arm or the machine beeping near to him, it would look as though he was just sleeping. He was on his back, his legs spread, one was bent upwards the other laying at an angle, his arms spread out either side of him. Kurt smiled at the cute angle his son slept in, he wasn't like Ariella who always looked so delicate sleeping in a little ball, Cory always looked as though he had been out on a late night and just sprawled himself into the easiest position and fell asleep.

"I don't wanna look." Devon whispered.

"Okay baby you don't have to." Kurt said gently rubbing circles in his back. "We'll go sit with daddy and Ari yeah?" Devon just nodded into his shoulder and Kurt carried him back to the seat.

"Hey bud." Blaine said softly taking Devon's hand. "Thank you for being so brave last night."

"S'kay." Devon said and blinked over at Blaine. "I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too." Blaine assured him and rubbed his knuckles softly.

"I looked after Cory." Devon said quietly but proudly.

"I know you did." Blaine smiled.

"And Ariella. I showed Aunty Rachel were we kept the diapers, and the wipes and the powder. And I picked out her dress. And helped her with her milk."

"You did all of that?" Kurt smiled watching his son with watering eyes, he couldn't be more proud of him then he was right now.

"He did, and he was such a good boy getting himself dressed and eating all of his breakfast." Rachel said softly. Kurt looked up and smiled at his friend, he gently moved Devon so he was sat on Blaine's lap as well and rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you so much for coming over last night." Kurt said quietly.

"It's okay." Rachel soothed rubbing his back gently. "Is he okay?"

Kurt sighed and said to her what the doctors told him, she nodded and kept him close promising if there was anything she could do she would. Rachel didn't stay long, she could see that the family needed time on their own, with one last goodbye hug Rachel left ten minutes after she arrived.

"Daddy," Devon said tugging on Kurt's arm.

"What is it bud?" Kurt breathed looking down at Devon who was now standing by his feet. Ariella had woken up and Blaine was giving her her bottle.

"I'm ready to see Cory now." Devon said with a hesitant nod.

"Come on then baby." Kurt smiled and took his hand, he walked him over to his brother slowly, he was still asleep but moving a little more then he was. Kurt was thankful for that, at least if his son was moving around In his sleep then Devon could at least see that he was okay. When they were close enough Kurt picked Devon up so he could look over the cot. "There he is, see he's just sleeping. He was awake earlier, he had a bottle and now he's back to sleep."

"He doesn't normally sleep that much." Devon frowned. "He hates nap times!"

"I know, but do you see this?" He pointed to the drip that was connected to his arm. "It's medicine and sometimes when you have medicine it makes you a little sleepy. Remember when you had a cold and all you wanted to do is sleep."

"Yeah." Devon nodded slowly watching the drip. "Does it hurt him?"

"No." Kurt said softly.

"Will he wake up soon?" Devon asked.

"I'm sure he will." Kurt smiled. "Maybe when he wakes up you can sing to him, that always cheers him up doesn't it?"

"I can do that." Devon nodded, he snuggled closer to Kurt and rest his head on his shoulder. "Daddy,"

"Yeah?" Kurt whispered rubbing his hands up and down Devon's back, glad that he can feel his boy relax against him.

"I'm so scared." Devon said and that was all it took for his son to burst into tears.

Kurt wrapped his arms around him tightly, holding him close. "I know buddy, I am too. But it's all going to be okay." Kurt whispered kissing his hair softly. Devon didn't say anything, he just cried into Kurt's shoulder.

"It's been a long day already for him, he's probably exhausted, he'll cry it out and get some sleep, he'll wake up and feel a lot better." Blaine assured him. Kurt nodded looking down at Blaine and Ariella who was sat on her dads lap, her wide blue eyes looking up at him.

"Hey princess." Kurt smiled stroking her cheek making her giggle up against him. Kurt sat on the chair beside her and she reached out for him, careful to hold Devon on one knee he helped Ariella onto his lap as well. "You're being such a good girl." He smiled curling her hair with his fingers.

"I'll set up the little play pen in the corner for her," Blaine smiled, glad that Rachel had brought the pop up play area they had been given as a gift.

"There's a little crèche we could take them too if it gets too much for them in the room." Kurt said, he could feel Devon fall asleep against him and laid him down on the plastic chair Blaine had been sitting on so his head was in Kurt's lap.

"We'll see how they go, I don't want to be away from them right now." Blaine said softly.

"I know what you mean." Kurt breathed as he played with Ariella's hair. "At least when Carol and my dad come down, they won't have to spend time here. I hate hospitals."

"I know sweetie." Blaine said gently, he popped the play area up and set it in the corner, it wasn't small but it wasn't too big, it fit nicely in the room. He grabbed their bags and found some toys and put them in, the minute Ariella saw her toys that she loved to play with and instantly made grabby hands for Blaine to take her to them. Blaine picked her up and placed her in the play area and smiled as she started to play, he was glad that none of this seemed to phase her, every so often she would look across from her, knowing that Cory wasn't beside her, but then her toys would make a little noise and she would get distracted again.

Blaine made his way back to Kurt and picked Devon up so he was laying across them both. "How long do you think we will be here for?" Kurt asked quietly, his head resting against Blaine's shoulder, feeling safe when Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"A few days, maybe a week." Blaine sighed, his head resting atop of Kurt's.

"I just want to go home." Kurt whispered, playing with Devon's hair softly.

"I know, me too." Blaine smiled rubbing Kurt's side gently. "We'll be home before you know it, and everything will be good again." Kurt just nodded resting against him more wishing he was right.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys hope you like this update :)

Remember if there's anything you want to see happen with the little family just let me know XD

Chapter 11

Having Carol and Burt around made the long scary week at hospital almost bearable. Kurt who pretty much worked from home anyway spent most of the mornings at the hospital, whilst Blaine was at work, then Blaine would spend a few hours with Cory in the evening after school with Devon and Kurt would go home and get some rest. It was hard, every day brought something new. The first couple of days of Cory having his medicine it had given him a rash, a horrible sickly pale colour had spread across his skin leaving dark red blotches on his belly. Kurt had been the one to notice it when he was changing him, he had called for Nancy and she had come straight away telling him not to panic and her and the doctors ran some tests. It hadn't been anything serious, just a sign that the drip was a little too strong and they put him on a weaker one. Nancy assured him a few days later when the rash had gone down and he was reacting well to the drip that this was a sign he was getting better.

The next thing that had happened four days into Cory's stay at hospital was the young boy started to vomit every time he had his milk. Kurt hated seeing his little boy so weak and Burt and Carol started to bring Ariella to the crèche so that they could be there for Kurt who was starting to struggle. The sickness they were reassured was just a side effect of the drip and they had put him back on puréed food instead of the milk.

"Daddy." Devon said as he scrambled into bed with Kurt. It was Friday and Blaine was staying over night at the hospital with Cory.

"Yeah buddy?" Kurt whispered opening the covers for Devon to get underneath properly. Since Cory had been admitted to hospital, Devon had given Blaine and Kurt space during the day, at hospital when he would visit after school he was as good as gold, he hugged his dads, and then spoke about his day and then just sat waiting for it to be time to go where he would hug whoever was staying and then go home. But at nights he was clingy, he wouldn't leave his dads side and was extra helpful when it came to Ariella.

"I miss Cory." Devon said and snuggled against his dad's chest.

"I know you do, me too." Kurt whispered rubbing his back softly.

"Can he come home soon?" Devon asked hopefully.

"The doctor's said he might be able to come home this weekend." Kurt said softly. "He only has tonight left on the drip, you know the medicine in his arm?"

"The one that made him sick and poop and rashy?" Devon said frowning his face up in what could only be described as the cutest manner possible.

"That's the one." Kurt said softly, playing with his hair. "And then if he is okay tomorrow and Sunday he might be able to come home Sunday evening. That will be nice wouldn't it?"

"Has the drip made him better?" Devon asked excitedly.

"He doesn't seem to be in any pain any more, and he's smiling and happy, he laughs whenever he sees you doesn't he?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes! And he always gives me big hugs and kisses." Devon said proudly. "I really hope he gets to come home soon. Cause I miss our family being together." Devon whispered.

"Me too buddy, me too."

Monday morning and Devon got his wish. Kurt was bringing Cory home. He had gone two whole days acting completely normal, he was laughing and playing and when he was let out of his cot he was taking steps on his own and then strolling around the room confidently with the walker. Nancy said that he might not be as progressed as Ariella, and the infection can mean that he is more prone to getting infections in the future. This worried Kurt but he knew he wouldn't become one of those parents that didn't let their child play outside in case they touched mud, and Nancy assured him to just go on like normal and if he got sick again they would treat him straight away.

The trip home had pretty much exhausted both Kurt and Cory, and as they got home and Burt helped them out of the car they were both ready for a nap. "You two go to bed." Carol insisted.

"But Devon..."

"I'll pick up Devon from school." Burt insisted.

"And I'll make us a big family dinner, yeah?" Carol smiled. "Go on, get some sleep."

"You need to pick Ari up too." Kurt said.

"I know buddy, by six." Burt smiled. "Me and Devon will collect her."

"Okay, he'll like that." Kurt smiled lazily as he carried Cory up to his room. Kurt placed him in his cot and then carried the cot to his bedroom and changed Cory into his pyjamas, cute little monkey ones that Devon had chosen for his birthday. Kurt then placed him in his cot and then changed into comfortable sweat pants and a baggy top and laid in bed closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep. He could finally rest now that his son was home, healthy and safe.

Devon sat on the carpet waiting for his dad to come and collect him. It was Blaine's turn to pick him up and sometimes he was late if he had to see a student after school so Devon was used to being the last child to go home, but when his name was called he looked around at pretty much the whole class still waiting to go home, and rushed over to the door, jumping excitedly when he saw his Grandpa standing there.

"Hey kiddo. You have a good day?" Burt grinned as his grandson wrapped himself around him.

"Oh no." Devon said and looked over at his teacher, Miss Jennings.

"It's not that you haven't had a good day, you just did something a little sad didn't you?" She said softly.

"Yeah." Devon sighed.

"What happened?" Burt asked. It hadn't been the first bad report they had got from school the week Cory had been in hospital.

"I pushed Matthew." Devon sighed. "He was standing on my bag and I pushed him."

"That's not nice kiddo, we don't push do we?" Burt frowned.

"No. Sorry." He whispered.

"Did you say sorry to Matthew?" Burt asked, tilting his Grandson's chin up so that he was looking up at him.

"I did and I drew him a picture!" Devon said, Burt looked up at the teacher who nodded to confirm what Devon had said.

"Well let's not let it happen again okay?" Burt said and ruffled his hair. "Now go on get your coat we have to go and pick Ari up, then head to the store."

"But I wanna see Cory." Devon frowned.

"I know, and we will see him when we get home." Burt grinned.

"He's home?" Devon asked excitedly.

"He's home, so come on let's go." Burt chuckled.

Devon grinned and rushed to get his coat and bag, he couldn't wait to see his little brother who was finally at home!


End file.
